


Running Away

by hawksilverforever



Series: Running [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksilverforever/pseuds/hawksilverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and her 10 year old daughter have been running away from Hydra for as long as they can remember. Throughout their running they have been capture three times, one of those times Dylan was asked to heal an asset with her particular set of skills she meets someone that says they can help her and her daughter be free for good. With his help she is reunited with her parents and confronts old problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History

#  Running Away 

###  History 

_Dylan age: 16, Laura age: 4 months_  
"Shhh, sweetheart, Mommy's got you. You have to be quiet, they'll find us baby," I whispered to the baby strapped to my chest.  
  
"Where did she go?" "How could you loose someone that is carrying a crying child?" "Look over there!"  
  
I sit there a few moments longer waiting to make sure that they're gone. I stand up and start walking to the nearest bus stop, this will not be the first time they look for us.  
  
_Dylan age: 19, Laura age: 3_  
"LET GO OF HER! SHE'S JUST A CHILD," I scream at the man pulling my daughter away from me as I'm being strapped into a chair, "Please just let her go and I'll do what you want."  
  
"We know that you'll do anything for her, that's why we're taking her from you so you'll be more likely to," Strucker says as he walks in, "comply to our orders."  
  
"What's the target?" I asked defeated.  
  
_Dylan age: 22, Laura age: 6_  
"You have to stop running away, each time you do the more torture we put her through," Strucker said, motioning to Laura.  
  
"Please don't hurt her, I swear I won't leave again," I whisper through staggered breathes, " What's the target?"  
  
_Dylan age: 25, Laura age: 9_  
"This time if you leave, you are dead," some man screamed at me, "you have to heal him and then train him."  
  
"How can I heal him, he's been shot 47 times," I say starting at this silver haired man laying unconscious in front of me.  
  
"You have you're inhuman abilities, one of which is healing not just yourself but others. If I return and he is not alive I will kill you and your daughter," the man said as he left.  
  
I stand there staring, trying to figure out how to help him. I calm myself and place my hand on his left shoulder, the only one that isn't covered in blood. I push into his arm and pulse the healing energy through him hoping that he will be able to wake up. I start to feel him shifting under the pressure of my hand.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. You'll be okay, I'm here to help. I'm Dylan, please don't hurt me I have a daughter. I'm trying to keep her safe and to do that I have to bring you back to life," I say to the man as his eyes flutter open.  
  
"I-I'm P-Pietro, whe-where am I?" he asks.  
  
"We're at a Hydra base," his eyes widen in fear, "I know this is the last place anyone wants to be but once you've healed you can escape. Just please, if you escape send help for me and my daughter."  
  
"I'll help you both escape. I know people that-" he starts.  
  
"You'd do that? You'd help a complete stranger?" I cut him off.  
  
"Of course, I'm an Avenger, it's what we do."  
  
_Dylan age: 26, Laura age : 10_  
"I know this is a dump, but it's all we could afford sweetheart," I say as we open the door to our motel room.  
  
"Momma, it's fine. This is better then Hydra, and Pietro said he'd help us once he saw his sister," Laura says plopping onto the only bed in the room.  
  
That was a year ago, I wasn't holding out much hope but it was nice to know that she still had hope.


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Dylan are just getting used to living in this small dingy room, when there is a knock at the door.

#  Running Away 

###  The Present 

"Laura, hurry up. If we want to go to this event you have to be ready in 5 minutes," I say to a closed bathroom door, as I pull our only bag onto my back.  
  
"I'll be ready soon, Momma," Laura says as the door swings open, "I'm really excited for this, thank you so much. I mean we get to hear Tony Stark, the Tony Stark give a presentation at the Stark Expo!"  
  
I look as my daughter is bouncing around the room gathering her notepad and shoes. While enjoying this sight, there's a knock at the door.  
  
"Laura, go hide in the closet, just like we practiced," I said as I reach behind my back to grip the gun I have hidden there. I wait until I hear to door to the closet close, "Who is it?"  
  
"Pietro, and the people I promised you that would help," the muffled voice says through the door.  
  
I slowly walk towards the door tightening my grip on the gun. Once at the door I look through the peephole and see a familiar silver haired man standing there. I open the door and am nearly tackled but Pietro as he pulls me into a giant hug.  
  
"I told you I'd be back," Pietro says in his think accent, as he releases me from the death grip of a hug, "I brought some friends to help. This is my sister Wanda, Mr. Tony Stark, and Captain Steve Rogers."  
  
Before I can fully wrap my head around what is going on, Laura jumps out of the closest and is standing right in front of Tony staring up at him.  
  
"Oh my! You're really him! You're Tony Stark, my mom and me were going to see you give your talk on arc reactors and how dangerous the really can be at Stark Expo, and now you're here in our motel room. I'm just in awe," Laura rambles on.  
  
"Laura! What is the rule?" I say as I pull her to my side, "You do not, and I repeat do not, come out of hiding until I tell you it is safe."  
  
"Sorry, Momma," she replies.  
  
I stand there taking it all in that four Avengers are standing in this crummy motel room. While stand there, I slowly loosen the grip I have on the gun and reach my hand out towards Wanda.  
  
"I'm Dylan, it''s nice to finally meet you," I say as I shake her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers."  
  
"Well, we should get going," Pietro says as he picks up a giggling Laura.  
  
"Going? Where are we going?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, you'll be joining us at the new Avengers headquarter. Hopefully, you'll be able to join our medical staff, if not it'll be a safe place for you and your daughter," Tony said as he typed something into his phone.  
  
"Don't be upset but Pietro told us about your healing power. That's why we're offering you a spot on our medical staff," Steve spoke up, "You don't have to take it but we will protect you either way."  
  
"She doesn't only have healing power, she has other powers too. That's right my Momma is a superhero too," Laura says as we walk out of the door, dragging Pietro with her. 


	3. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Laura are starting over in a safer place, or at least that's what Dylan thought.

#  Running Away 

###  Starting Over 

"So when we land, no one will be there," Steve said as we were flying to the facility, "we picked this day because Agent Romanov is off picking up another one of our agents moving in today, and the rest of the team is off on a simple mission."  
  
"We figured you'd want time to relax and get comfortable before meeting everyone," Pietro said without lifting his head from Laura's notepad.  
  
I sit there nodding taking in everything. It's crazy to believe that we're finally safe, that we don't have to run anymore. I've finally filled the promise to Laura that I'd keep her safe and we'd get a normal life soon.  
  
"Jarvis, take the wheel," Tony said as he started to walk over to where I was seated, "There is one thing we'd like to know before we land though. Your daughter, Laura, said you have other powers, what are they?"  
  
"Right, that. Well I have healing powers, as you know, but I also have the ability to make people tell the truth. It's kind of like Wanda and how she can project energy, mine just makes people tell the truth," I say looking at my hands, knowing that there's more to say.  
  
"Well, those aren't that bad, easy to control," Tony rambles, "I thought that you were going to tell us you could fly from how Laura was acting."  
  
I look up making eye contact with Tony, "There's one more ability," I stop him in his tracks and he looks at me.  
  
"Go on," Steve says.  
  
"I-I can control fire. Just in my hands though, no where else," I spill out like word vomit.  
  
"Okay, that's fine, you have control of it correct," Steve asks, now kneeling down so he's level with me. I nod in return, "Okay that's awesome, it would be a different story if you couldn't," he chuckles trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
"Momma, should I tell him too?" Laura asks as she crawls into my lap.  
  
"Tell us what," Tony says as he moves in closer.  
  
"I have a connection with Momma. I can talk to her and she can answer, but it's in the mind. Like a mental connection, but only I can start it not Momma," Laura says as she fiddles with her hands.  
  
Tony opens his mouth to speaks when Jarvis cuts him off, "Sir, we have arrived and are beginning our descent."  
  
***  
  
After we landed, Steve walked us around the facility giving us a quick tour and then showed us our room. After unpacking the only bag we have, Laura went zooming out of the room to find Tony and learn as much as she could. I took this time to finally relax and sleep a good deep sleep.  
  
After sleeping for two hours, I get up and walk towards the lab that I knew Laura would be in. I walked up to the door and watched as Tony and her were building little gadgets.  
  
"Natasha and Clint should be here shortly," Steve said as he took the place beside me, "Then in three more hours the rest of the team will be here."  
  
"Natasha? Clint? Oh, right other team members," I reply, _why do those names sound so familiar, have I met them before or something?_ I think to myself. "Are they going to be okay with having a ten year old live here?"  
  
"Well they should be. Clint's moving in here after a divorce and he's bringing his one year old son," Steve said as the doors to the lab open, "You didn't break anything, right Tony?"  
  
"No I didn't Capsicle," Tony said as we all started walking to the hanger.  
  
"So I really get to meet Black Widow and Hawkeye?" Laura said as she bounced around Steve.  
  
"Yes, actually you get to meet all the Avengers, but first it's Natasha and Clint," Steve said smiling at how excited my daughter is.  
  
"Did you tell him I'm back? Or do I get to tell him? Ouu can I tell him please!!!! Or should I hide and scare him," Pietro said after appearing out of no where.  
  
"No, Yes, Yes, No," Wanda said as she joined us, "but be careful, he's bringing his son whose only one year old."  
  
We continue into the hanger and wait for the quinjet to land. After it lands the hatch opens and out walks Natasha and Clint, once they walk out I finally realized why the names rang a bell. Natasha is the reason why I was kidnapped and brought to the Red Room at age 7 from my father, Clint.  
  
Before I have time to react another quinjet lands, I look over to Steve whose just as confused as the rest of us. He walks over to the new jet as the back opens and sees the rest of the team walking out, _so much for three hours_. I look over at the team as the make their way towards Clint and Natasha, when I see him. I turn and start running out of there as fast as I can, I end up back in our room and lock the door trying to figure out how soon Laura and I can leave when there's a knock on the door.  
  
I slowly unlock the door and open it to let in Pietro, "What the hell was that? Why'd you just leave after the team arrived?" He starts spewing off. "They're really confused, they are all wanting to make sure you're okay and everything."  
  
I put my hand up to stop him from asking anything else and he does.  
  
"You remember when we were in Hydra together?" He slowly nods, "and you remember what I told you about getting pregnant?" he nods again, taking a step towards me, "Well the man that raped me, the man that got me pregnant without consent just walked off that quinjet and was welcomed by the others with open arms." 


	4. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Just giving you a heads up that this is the chapter with the flashback to where Dylan was raped. It contains non-consensual underage sex and will be quite graphic. If you don't want to read this chapter I completely understand and will hopefully have a happier chapter up soon.  
> Thanks for reading so far.

#  Running Away 

###  Flashback 

__I look around my cell, it's been weeks since Jiaying sold me to Hydra for information about her daughter. I wait patiently for instructions, or a mission, or anything really. As stand to walk around and stretch my legs when the door unlocks. I stand there staring at this man as the door closes and locks behind him.  
  
"As promised for your successful mission," a voice says in Russian over a PA system.  
  
I stand there trying to comprehend what that meant, before I fully have time to react a metal reaches out and latches onto my arm.  
  
"Oww, that fucking hurts," I scream at him, he doesn't seem to register so I try again in Russian; he looks at me but doesn't let go. He just pulls me closer to him, "Let me go! You're fucking hurting me!"  
  
He throws me onto the bed finally letting go of my arm that's already bruising. As I'm about to yell at him more he's pinning me down to the bed so I'm unable to move. He reaches down with one hand and rips off my pants and the other is clasped over my mouth. I realize what's happening and bite down onto his hand and he recoils it.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me," I'm screaming in Russian, "Let go of me, I am not going to have sex with you."  
  
He stands, his metal arm still pinning me down, and removes his own pants with one hand. When I realize that I can't stop him I start to freak out and try my hardest to get out of his grip. With each struggle I make his grip only tightens that much more. He's back on top of me positioning himself to enter.  
  
"Please," I say between sobs, "please don't do it. I'm only fifteen, please just let me go."  
  
He forcibly enters me, I scream out in pain and try to get away from him but he just puts more weight on me. He continues to rape me no matter how much I scream for him to stop or cry or struggle against him. After a while he reaches climax and releases himself, still inside of me, and gets up off the bed. He puts his pants back on and walks towards the door as I lay on the bed cover in tears and blood.  
  
The door opens and he walks out. After he's been gone for a couple of hours I slowly sit up, resulting in a lot of pain, and grab my clothing. I turn off all the lights in the cell not wanting to see anything in that room and curl up in the far corner on the floor and cry until I slip into a sleep littered with the nightmare of that evening.  
  
When I wake up the next morning, the sheets on my bed are no longer the ones covered with blood. On the table are new clothes that I quickly change into, realizing that the ones I am wearing are blood stained. I sit on the hard chair and wait in the darkness for my meal, when I hear a faint voice.  
  
I look around the cell and see that I am alone and that there is no place for a voice to come from. I sit there confused and hear it again, I try and focus on it. After a couple of minutes of focusing on the voice I hear it again, louder this time. I sit there listening to it until I realize that the voice is coming from inside of me; not from my head but my stomach.  
  
"I-I'm p-pregnant?" I whisper to myself. 


	5. Team Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan meets the team, Bucky seems to notice she tenses every time he enters a room or talks to her. He wants to know why.

#  Running Away 

###  Team Player 

I wake up the next morning and make my way towards the kitchen for breakfast. I walk in grabbing a cup of coffee and an apple and sit at the table trying to wrap my head around a former Hydra assassin working for the Avengers. I'm deep in thought and don't notice other people enter the kitchen until Clint sits in front of me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Clint," he says reaching his hand out to shake.  
  
"What? Oh, right. Hi, I'm Dylan," I say taking his hand shaking it, "And that bouncing girl coming into the kitchen is my daughter Laura."  
  
She walks over to us shaking his hand. After looking around the room I notice that there is a small crowd entering the kitchen. Steve walks over to Tony sitting on one of the bar stools, wrapping his arm around the smaller man.  
  
"So, um, I don't mean to be rude, or pushy, Clint, but are you wearing hearing aids?" I ask the man sitting across from me as smaller conversations break out around the room.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. Most people don't notice them right away. I'm 80% deaf," he says turning to face me again.  
  
I start signing to him, asking about the team and how long everyone's been part of the team. He signs back answering without skipping a beat. We continue signing back and forth for a couple of minutes, until I see Pietro walk in. He notices that Clint is sitting with his back to the door and runs up behind him and grabs his shoulders. Seconds later Pietro is pinned to the table with a butter knife pressed to his throat.  
  
"Woah, woah, Clint, it's just me," Pietro said, with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Y-you're alive?" Clint said releasing Pietro, pulling him into a huge hug.  
  
Everyone goes back to their conversations and I just sit there starting to relax a bit around this group of people until he walks in. I stand up staring at him as he walks towards the coffee pot, just like a normal person, I start walking towards the door but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around pulling my gun I had concealed out pointing it at Steve, and everyone else in the room stops what they're doing staring at me.  
  
"Fuck," I whisper under my breathe in Russian, I put my hands up in surrender handing the gun handle first to Steve.  
  
"What was that about Agent?" Steve asks confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm still jumpy around people touching me," I pause looking towards Bucky, "old habit from when Laura and I were on the run."  
  
We all stand there for a minute in silence. I look up at Steve and he nods, I walk out of the kitchen and head back towards my room. Once in my room, I turn on the shower, step in, sitting on the floor and start crying as I let the water wash over me.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It's been three weeks since we've moved into the facility, I've been able to keep my contact with Bucky to a minimum. When I do talk to him Pietro is always there to keep me centered and to stop me from running out of the room.  
  
I was walking to the kitchen after training in the gym with Natasha because, as she puts, it I'm the only one that has training close to her level. I turn into the kitchen and pull a water out of the fridge, when I close the door I jump seeing Bucky standing there.  
  
"Don't run away, I've noticed that every time I enter a room or talk to you, you tense up. I know you worked for Hydra and I want to apologize for anything I did to you when I was there. I was brainwashed and didn't know what I was doing, there wasn't anything I could do," he spills out, "I reall-"  
  
"There was one thing you could do," I say, cutting him off, "you could have waited for consent."  
  
I turn on my heels and walk out of the kitchen, I don't turn back when I hear a crashing sound in the kitchen. I walk back to my room with tears streaming down my face. 


	6. Don't Break It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony walks into the kitchen seeing Bucky curled up on the floor surrounded by broke plates, glasses, and cupboards. He walks up to the man seeing a look he recognizes from his mirror.

#  Running Away 

###  Don't Break It 

I hear crashing coming from the kitchen and see Dylan walking out not turning around. I cautiously walk into the kitchen and see doors ripped off of their hinges and the dishes that were in them shattered on the floor. I turn around the island a little more and notice Bucky is curled up on the floor.   
  
I walk up crouching beside him a place my hand lightly on his shoulder. He lifts his head sightly and I'm able to see his face. I've seen this look many times, mostly when looking into my own mirror.   
  
"Bucky, did you just remember something?" I ask him quietly.   
  
"Y-yes, I-I remembered something I did when I was," he pauses as he pushes himself into a seated position, "when I was the other guy."   
  
I nod, knowing not to push him into telling me what it was. I stand and walk over the the broom Steve insisted on leaving beside the fridge, I start cleaning up the broken glass and plates. Bucky walks over to the bar stool and sits there staring off into space.   
  
"Do you want me to get Steve, so you can talk to him about it?" I ask as I dump the first pile of garbage into the waste bin.   
  
"N-no, I can't," Bucky says not looking up.   
  
I go back to cleaning up the mess in silence. I put the broom back once the mess was dealt with and turn to talk to Bucky again when I notice that he's gone.   
  
"Jarvis, where did Bucky go?" I ask the AI system.   
  
"He's locked himself in his room, sir. He does not wish to be disturbed," the system answers back.   
  
I walk down the hallway, opening the door to my bedroom. Steve looks up from his book, he notices the concerned look on my face. He puts the book on the nightstand and turns so he's facing me.   
  
"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve asks , as I sit on the bed.   
  
"Bucky, he, remembered something from when he was the Winter Soldier. Whatever it was really shook him up," I say leaning into his chest as he wraps his arms around me.   
  
"Did he say what he remembered?" Steve asks, rubbing small circles into my shoulder.   
  
"No, he didn't. I asked if he wanted me to get you and talk to you about it," I say sitting up turning towards his face, "All he said was that he can't."   
  
Steve pushes himself off our bed and heads towards the door, "Steve, it's no use," I say stopping him, "He told Jarvis he doesn't want to be bothered."   
  
Steve sighs heavily, but walks back towards the pull falling back onto the pillow, I roll over curling up into his side.   
  
"He'll open to us," I say yawning, "he always does." With that I drift into sleep curled up into Steve. 


	7. Get to Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Laura get to finally spend some one-on-one time with Clint and Nathaniel.

#  Running Away 

###  Get to Know Me 

I walk into the kitchen and see Laura sitting on the bar stool talking to Clint as he feeds Nathaniel, who's sitting on the counter in front of them.  
  
"Morning, Momma," she says, as I walk over and get myself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning," I say turning around to lean on the counter, "What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Can we go to the museum? Or the park? Or both?" she asks.  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart. You know how dangerous it is for me out there and with all those people around I wouldn't be able to focus on anything but you," I reply.  
  
"What if you had someone else from the team there? I mean two sets of eyes on one mobile person is better then one," Clint says picking up Nathaniel so he can put the bowl in the sink, "I mean if you don't mind someone tagging along."  
  
Laura's eyes brighten at this, "Momma, can we bring Clint and Nate?"  
  
I look from my daughter to the man I haven't spent time with since I was seven, "Sure, let's go."  
  
***  
  
We walk into Central Park after visiting the museum, it was easier to relax knowing that someone else was able to help me keep an eye on Laura. We find a nice open spot on the grass and sit, enjoying the nice day.  
  
"Sorry about the base being really tense these past couple of days," Clint says as we watch Laura open her notepad and start to draw different flowers around us, "Bucky had a flashback and won't talk to anyone."  
  
I tense up at the mention of Bucky.  
  
"Normally, he shuts Steve out for a day or two. This has been the longest so far," he continues not seeming to realize my change, "Steve's blaming Tony because he saw Bucky and didn't get him right away."  
  
I nod, rocking a sleeping Nathaniel in the car seat in front of me. "Maybe the Wint-Bucky, doesn't want to talk about it because it was truly terrible," I interject.  
  
Laura walks up to us, showing us her drawing. She flops onto the blanket we have and starts drawing Nathaniel in his car seat.  
  
"What happened between you and your wife," I ask, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"What? Oh me and," he pauses, confused for a second, "Laura? We ended because I wasn't attracted to her anymore. We're still great friends and keep in touch, but we just didn't belong together."  
  
"Oh, okay," I say, thinking that's the end of what he's going to say.  
  
"I ended it, a couple of months after the battle in Sokovia. That battle changed a lot of things for our team," he continues, "Steve and Tony finally made their relationship official, Nat and Wanda became really good friends after Pietro got shot, and I," he pauses, seeming to come to some sort of realization, "and I fell in love with a team member."  
  
I turn towards him, realizing that Clint just discovered something about himself. I grin slightly seeing the look of relief on his face that I felt many times on my own when I was holding Laura.  
  
"I-I knew I wasn't attracted to Laura anymore but I never fully understood why. I just thought I did this subconsciously to protect her, Cooper, and Lila, but no. I didn't do it for them I did it because," he pauses looking up and catching my eyes, "I'm gay."  
  
"Then you can be with Pietro, cause all he talks about is how much he loves you," Laura says not looking up from her drawing.  
  
"Laura, that was not for you to share," I say scolding her, "I'm sorry about her saying that, but I feel really happy that you shared that with me."  
  
Clint sits there staring at Laura, pausing for a while before answering me.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, of course I'd come out to you," he says, still trying to process what Laura said, "I know we've only known each other for about a month, but I feel a really close connection with you."  
  
We sit there for a moment in silence. Hearing him say that makes me want to tell him that I'm her, I'm his daughter. Knowing that I'd have to share where I've been and what I've been through, telling Laura about her father, keeps me from doing that.   
  
After a few minutes, Nathaniel wakes up. Clint shifts and easily picks him up and starts to feed him some crackers.  
  
"I don't know how you did the whole single parent thing," he says as Nathaniel happily eats the cracker in his hand, "I have three kids and feel over whelmed with raising one on my own in this career."  
  
"It was hard but I managed. You have it easier though," I say turning to him, "you're surrounded by a group of people who will help you when you need it most. I was on the run for most of her life, I didn't know who I could trust or if we'd have a safe place to sleep."  
  
He sits there listening, nodding occasionally.  
  
"I mean, it's hard yes. I'm not going to sugar coat that for you, but I mean if I can make it," I say, "if I can make it at 16 not being able to run to family, you can make it being surrounded by family."  
  
"You're not on your own anymore," he says as he cautiously puts a hand on my shoulder, "you're surrounded by family too."  
  
I'm about to say something, when the phone that Tony gave me after I moved in rings.  
  
"Hello?" I say answering it.  
  
"I see you and your daughter are alive," a man says, "and if your file is correct, that's your father sitting there too."  
  
"Who is this," I say trying to keep my voice level, and not sound as panicked as I am.  
  
"Gideon Malick, leader of Hydra," Malick responds, "we're coming for you."  
  
I pull the phone away from my ear staring at it.  
  
"Who was that," Clint asks, as it starts to rain lightly.  
  
"Umm, it was a wrong number," I say as we get up and start to walk back to the car.  
  
The car ride back to the base is a quiet one. I sit there staring at the phone in my hand, _we're coming for you,_ playing through my mind. _Are they just coming for me? Or are they coming for Laura and Clint too?_ I just started to feel safe, I just started to trust most of this team, and now, I have to start running away. I have to uproot my daughter, and take her away the people that treat us like family. I have to loose my father. Again. 


	8. I'm All You Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint comes back from his day with Dylan and Laura with some new information. He's gay and all Pietro can talk about.

#  Running Away 

###  I'm All You Talk About 

I walk down into the common area after putting Nathaniel to bed. I hear the faint sound of the TV going, I really hope it's Natasha, I need someone to talk too. I look over to the couch and see the familiar silver hair of Pietro. _Shit._  
  
"Mind if I join," I ask on my way over to the chair furthest from him.  
  
"Of course," he answers in his think accent, shifting into a seated position, "how was your day with Dylan and Laura?"  
  
"You knew," I ask, caught off guard by the question.  
  
"Yes, Dylan and I got very close when she was healing me," he answers, with a broken look on his face, "I know a lot about her past."  
  
"Oh, okay. But no, today was great," I reply, seeing him perk up, "I really feel like we're going to be great friends. She's helping me a lot with being a single parent in this field."  
  
_So, I'm all you can talk about with Dylan and Laura?_ I think to myself. Why is this so hard, I mean he's the team member I fell for.  
  
"Clint," Pietro says, startling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," I answer, "did I zone out or something?"  
  
"No, you were just muttering 'fell for' over and over," he asks, moving closer to me, "is everything okay?"  
  
I feel the blush raising on the back of my neck. I have to tell him now. I mean I could try and lie but I just know that the blush now raising faster will give me away.  
  
"Umm, oh. That, well," I pause trying to find the right words, "So, I'm all you can talk about?"  
  
_Shit._ Those weren't the right words. His face drops, I edge closer to the edge of the seat. I have no idea what to do, or say really.  
  
"Yes."  
  
It's so faint I'm not even sure if I heard it or imagined it.  
  
"Yes, you're all I can talk about," he says louder, staring at his hands, "why does it matter?"  
  
Without thinking, without really knowing what I want to do or say, I stand up and walk over to the couch. I kneel in front of Pietro lifting his chin in my hand and kiss him. At first, he doesn't react so I start to pull away thinking I did something wrong. He stops me from pulling away wrapping his fingers in my hair and kisses back. He pulls me onto the couch with him, I push him back so we're now laying on the couch together still kissing. After a while, I lift my head and lips away from him.  
  
"You're all I could think about since Sokovia. I was completely heartbroken when you died," I say staring into his beautiful eyes, "I ended my marriage because I was irratic in missions, I put my family in danger. It wasn't until today, it wasn't until Dylan asked about my family, that I realized I ended it for you."  
  
We lay there for what feels like forever, not saying anything. Just staring into each others eyes, breathing each others breath. I smile, first time feeling truly happy since Sokovia.  
  
"What is making you so happy, old man," he asks, running his fingers through my hair.  
  
"You are, Roadrunner," I reply, he is taken back from the nickname. He's about to reply when a familiar voice speaks up.  
  
"Get a room," Tony says walking behind the couch.  
  
"Shut up, Stark," I reply, slowing rolling off of Pietro.  
  
I stand up, pulling Pietro up so he's standing. I step up onto my tiptops and place a light kiss of his lips, then follow Tony into the kitchen.  
  
"Any word from Barnes yet," I ask taking a seat on the bar stool.  
  
"I'm fine," Bucky answers walking into the kitchen, "I just think I should leave. It would be better for the team if I were to go." 


	9. Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is stuck translating Steve and Tony's argument with Bucky to Clint. She starts to see who he really is.

#  Running Away 

###  Translation 

"You are not allowed to leave," I hear Steve yell at someone in the kitchen.   
  
"What," Clint yells, "What did you say Steve? I think my hearing aids died."   
  
"Jarvis where is Nat," Tony asks.   
  
"She is away on a mission, Sir," the AI replies, "but Dylan is just outside of the kitchen."   
  
_Shit!_ I walk into the kitchen and see Steve and Tony looking pissed at Bucky, Clint sitting on a bar stool with his arms wrapped around Pietro.   
  
"Can you translate for him," Pietro asks, moving closer to me.   
  
"What," Clint asks.   
  
I start signing everything I've heard since walking towards the kitchen.   
  
"Bucky, you are not leaving. I don't care if you think it'll be better for the team," Steve continues, "Hydra is still looking for you, and I'm not going to hand you over on a silver platter."   
  
I see Bucky tense up, he looks from his hands to me and back again.   
  
"I'm a monster, I've done terrible things," Bucky says, "This last flashback proved it. I've done things that you, all of you have forgiven me for but this is one I ask that you don't, this is one I know that some of you will never, maybe can't, forgive me for. Ever."   
  
I stand there, staring at him.   
  
"You can't leave," I say and sign, getting weird looks from everyone in the room, "Hydra called. They called the phone you gave me Tony, I've melted it so they can't find the base. They called me when we were at the park. They knew things about me, from my file, and they said they're coming for me."   
  
I pause for a moment letting that part settle in.   
  
"Bu-Ja-Sergeant Barnes, you can't leave, not when Hydra is looking for," I pause, not being able to say the next word, but force myself too, "us."   
  
I stand there, waiting. Bucky shifts, now staring at me. I see just how much those words I said brought to light how much it haunted me. I see that he is willing to risk his life, by leaving the team, to make me feel safe. With seeing just how much can change in ten years makes me want to reach over a push his hair out of his eyes, but I stop myself because doing that might cause something terrible to happen.   
  
"Y-you want me to stay," Bucky says still staring.   
  
I nod in return, not trusting my voice. I feel Pietro move closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I jump slightly at the touch but relax quickly after.   
  
"Then it's settled, Bucky stays, Pietro is sleeping in my room and Steve is making waffles," Clint says hopping down from his seat.   
  
I turn and walk out of the kitchen with Pietro and Clint. This is the first time I'm walking away from Bucky feeling stronger, then weakened. 


	10. Advice From A Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan needs advice but can't find Pietro, so she goes to the next best thing. Wanda, his sister.

#  Running Away 

###  Advice From A Sister 

I walk into the kitchen looking for Pietro, he's not here. I've looked everywhere, I really need some advice and just don't know who else to talk too.  
  
"Might I be of help," Wanda says walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, umm, maybe," I say trying to figure out if I can trust her with this, "could we go somewhere private? Like somewhere Jarvis can't see us?"  
  
"Of course, but Vision will be there," she says as he floats behind as we walk down the hall, "we have a connection that helps me understand technology and him real life."  
  
I nod and continue to follow Wanda as we exit the base and walk into the woods just past the training area. I stand there calming myself before I speak.  
  
"I'm guessing you know, well everything. I mean Pietro said that you guys hardly have any secrets and that you'd probably find out anyway," I say as we look back towards the base.  
  
"About you and your past," Vision asks, closing his eyes as if he is searching.  
  
"You won't be able to find anything, it's completely paper," I say when I realize that he is actually searching for my file, "Hydra didn't want anyone to find me so they took me offline. That's not the point, the point is that I told Sergeant Barnes to stay here. I could have kept my mouth shut and he'd be gone but I didn't."  
  
"You want to know why you did that, don't you," Wanda asks, knowing full well of my history.  
  
"I guess, that's what I'm asking," I reply, "I knew if I brought this up with Pietro we would end up here with you, but I just thought he'd be the one asking."  
  
"I do know," she says taking a step closer to me, "I just don't know if you really want to know this."  
  
I stare at her confused for a second. I think I want to know why I asked Bucky to stay.  
  
"I want to know, I don't care what the reason is I need to know," I say, bracing myself.  
  
"You want him to stay because you're seeing how much he's changed and you want to make sure that the other guy is completely gone," she says quickly, "the main reason behind that is because if the other man isn't gone, you're going to kill him."  
  
"Oh, okay. So in other words I'm keeping my friends close and my enemies closer," I ask trying to clarify what she just said, she nods in return.  
  
After we finish talking about this, we walk back into the base. I say goodbye to Wanda and Vision as I make my way to the gym.  
  
I walk down the stairs that lead to the training area and hear practice shots coming from the shooting range. I pause by the window that allows us to look in and see Bucky there shoot at a far target, once the light shuts off indicating that it's safe to enter I slowly pull open the heavy door.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Steve," Bucky says not turning around, "I don't want you to lecture me anymore. I'm staying, so it doesn't matter why I wanted to leave."  
  
"I know why," I say making him jump, "I'm not going to lecture you, I'm here to thank you."  
  
He turns around slowly at the last two words, I am able to see the confusion, sorrow, and hurt in his eyes. I walk over to the gun rack and pick up a practice set of arrows and the matching bow and head over to the open range beside him.  
  
"Y-you want to thank me," he asks confused as I start to aim and shoot, "why? I mean, what I did was horrible."  
  
"It was, but that was the past," I say not missing a shot, "I'm not saying I forgive you for what you did, I don't know if I'll ever be able too. But when you were will to risk your life," I say this with the bow now by my side, "When you were going to leave to make me feel safe, I realized just how much you've changed."  
  
I stand there with the bow still lowered by my side. Bucky takes a cautious step closer to me.  
  
"I am sorry," he says in a quiet voice, "I know that it probably does not change anything but if I was Bucky back then I would have stopped. If I wasn't the Winter Soldier, I would have taken your life into account."  
  
I turn to face him, he's about a couple of inches taller then me but looks so small at this moment. I step closer to him and raise my hand to push the hair out of his eyes but stop myself inches from his face.  
  
"I want to thank you," I say again, lowering my hand, "As terrible as an event that was, you saved me. I was able to get away from Hydra and now I'm going to be on a team stand up against them."  
  
I pause looking into his brown eyes, the same brown eyes as Laura.  
  
"She has your eyes," I say without realizing what I was saying.  
  
"Who? What do you mean," he says looking so confused.  
  
"Laura, my dau-I mean our daughter," he looks into my eyes not letting me break eye contact, "has your eyes. She has your face actually, it was really hard to look at her for the first three months because all I saw was you."  
  
"I-I got you pregnant," he asks as his face shifts into a sad but happy look, "I have a daughter?" 


	11. I'm A Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan just told Bucky that Laura is his, will she do the same for Laura?

#  Running Away 

###  I'm A Dad 

"I-I got you pregnant," he asks as his face shifts into a sad but happy look, "I have a daughter?"  
  
"Yes, Bucky, you're a dad," I say smiling at how happy he is, when his face shifts into confusion again.  
  
"You just called me Bucky," he says looking down at his feet, "That's the first time you've addressed me by something other then my military status."  
  
I stand there realizing that he's right, I've never called him by his name until this moment. Until this moment when he realizes that he has a family, he's not that monster that Hydra made him be, well to some extent, considering that he became a father through rape.  
  
"Well, I figure that since you now know your Laura's father, I should address you in a more casual manner," I say, this time, pushing the hair out of his eyes.  
  
As soon as the hair is out of his eyes, I'm engulfed into a hug by him. I stand there tense feeling the cool metal through my shirt bringing up terrible flashes of that night. Without hesitation I grab his shoulders, my hands engulfed in flame, and throw him into the wall beside us. I fall to my knees gasping for air feeling the wet trails of tears running down my face. Seconds after I fall I feel a small hand rest on my shoulder.  
  
"Momma, it's okay. I'm here and so is Pietro," I focus my eyes onto those of my daughter and start to calm down.  
  
"Clint, get him out of here," I hear Pietro say to Clint who just showed up in the doorway. I know that he's talking about Bucky and I try to stop him but am unable to speak.  
  
I sit there on the floor, having Laura whisper soothing words into my shoulder as she holds me in her arms.  
  
"What happened," Pietro spits angrily in Russian, "Did he attack you or something? I'm going to kill him if he did."  
  
I sit there moving away from Laura so I can look at Pietro, "No he didn't attack me," I answer back in Russian so Laura doesn't know what I say, "I told him, I told him about Laura being his."  
  
This stops Pietro in his tracks.  
  
"I pushed his hair out of his face," I say continuing in Russian, " and he pulled me into a hug. I had a panic attack and protected myself."  
  
Laura stands helping me to my own feet.  
  
"Did I hurt him," I ask in English as we walk out of the shooting range.  
  
"No, he's fine," Clint says as he hands me a glass of water.  
  
We continue up the stairs in silence. Once at the top of the stairs Pietro urges me to go to my room and rest but I refuse. We walk towards the common area where the most of the team is.  
  
"Nat still on her solo mission," Clint asks as we walk in.  
  
Steve just nods, not taking his eyes off of me. I look to the chair behind him and see Bucky sitting there with black hand prints on his shirts shoulders.  
  
"Mind telling me why Bucky's shirt was on fire, Dylan," Steve says in an angry tone.  
  
"I'm still jumpy around physical contact," I start looking Steve right in the eye, "Bucky pulled me into a hug and I panicked, I swear it won't happen again."  
  
"B-bucky hugged you," Steve says now turning his attention to the man seated behind him, "Why did you hug her?"  
  
"You can tell him about Laura," I say to him in Russian, earning concerned looks from Pietro and Wanda, "We'll make up how I got pregnant though."  
  
"What was that, Bucky," Steve said looking puzzled.  
  
"I hugged her, because," he pauses for a moment and I nod encouraging him, "because she told me that-" he stops mid-sentence.  
  
"Laura is his daughter," I say picking up from where he left off, "We worked together in Hydra, fell for each other and slept together once before he was cleared and sent on another mission. By the time I found out I was pregnant, he was long gone, handed off to another base."  
  
Silence. Laura looks at me, almost in tears. I see Pietro shift in discomfort with the lie I just told.  
  
"H-he's my dad," Laura asks. I uncurl my hands, knowing she bought the lie.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart," I say as I glance quickly at the blood pooling in my hands, hoping no one notices, "he's your dad."  
  
Laura slowly walks over to where Bucky is sitting, he shifts in his seat so he is sitting taller. She looks into his eyes and reaches her hand up to her face and rests it on his cheek. Bucky's face lightens up at the touch. Laura then leans in and pulls Bucky into a hug as she starts to cry, Bucky pulls her up into his lap rocking her lightly soothing her.  
  
"You going to make another happy father daughter moment," Pietro asks in Russian, wrapping his arm around Clint.  
  
"No, Laura needs to get to know her dad before she meets her grandfather," I answer back in Russian. 


	12. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Laura have been getting to know Bucky over the past couple of weeks and decide to bring him on there outing with Clint and Nathaniel to the park.

#  Running Away 

###  Beginning of the End 

"Bucky, can you pass me Laura's hair brush," I call into the bathroom while I move behind Laura.  
  
"Sure, do you really think going to the park is a good idea," he said walking out holding her brush.  
  
"It's fine, Clint will be there so we won't be easy targets," I whisper to him in Russian as I brush Laura's hair into pigtails.  
  
"I'm just saying we should bring Pietro or Nat along," he says sitting on Laura's bed, "I mean it doesn't hurt to be over prepared."  
  
"Laura, go help Clint with Nathaniel," I wait until she leaves the room, "If we bring Pietro that's another person that could be taken by Hydra. We're risking it bad enough by both of us going, but I'm not taking this away from our daughter."  
  
We walk out of Laura's room and head towards the kitchen where Clint and Laura are waiting for us. It's been a couple of weeks since we told the team and Laura that Bucky is her father, we've been getting closer as a family and I've been starting to forgive him for what happened. There are still times I don't react well to his touch but that's to be expect.  
  
"All ready to go," Clint says as he lifts Nathaniel up.  
  
I nod and grab the keys to one of Tony's car. We pile into the car and drive towards the park.  
  
"Momma, can we go play on the playground," Laura says jumping out of the car seconds after I turn off the engine.  
  
"Sure, just be careful," I say grabbing the diaper bag from Clint so he can bring Nathaniel to the slide.  
  
Bucky finds a bench under the shade of a tall tree and we sit there watching as Clint and Laura help Nathaniel through the structure.  
  
"She's always happy isn't she," Bucky says not moving his eyes from his daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so happy that she kept up her spirit, even with the pain Hydra put both of us through," I say, looking at my wrists at that memory.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. We'll make them pay for the shit they did to you," Bucky says noticing the pain in my face, "I have to make up for ten years of parenting and I'm taking it all out on them."  
  
He rests his arm around my shoulder and I relax some. Clint walks over to us as Laura pushes Nathaniel on one of the swings.  
  
"I'm really spoiled at the base with Pietro," he says as he falls to the grass at our feet, "That little guy tires me out so much, what with all the running he likes doing."  
  
I laugh nudging him with my toe, "At least he runs in a place that has an AI system that can find him."  
  
"Ha, true. So Buck, how does it feel," Clint asks closing his eyes against the sun, "being a dad and all?"  
  
"Shouldn't you know, I mean you do have three kids," Bucky says moving is hands to his lap.  
  
We sit there watching Laura and Nathaniel play on the swings. I see Nathaniel start to cry so I get up and help him out of the swing, I put him on the ground and Laura helps him walk towards Clint. I'm about to head back to my _family_ when I feel a hand wrap around my arm.  
  
I whip around and feel my fist collide with some mans face. I turn and walk back towards the car trying to draw the man away from Laura and he does. We get to a secluded area away from civilians and I turn to face him.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want," I ask him as soon as he stops.  
  
"Gideon Malick, I told you we were coming for you," he says with a sneer on his bruising face.  
  
I pause, remember that phone call that happened a month ago. I walk towards him hands up in surrender knowing that if I put up a fight that Laura would be hurt.  
  
"I'll go with you, just promise me that you'll leave her alone," I say pausing in front of Malick.  
  
"Of course, you'll just have to bring us back our Asset," he says pausing, "once you've been cleared and brought up to our new standard."  
  
After he says that, another man walks up to me cuffing my hands in protective spheres. He injects something into my neck and I loose consciousness.  
  
  
**Laura's Point of View**   
"Pops, did you see where Momma went after she got Nathaniel out of the swing," I ask turning towards my dad.  
  
"No, no I haven't," he answers, looking around the playground quickly, "she probably forgot something in the car and went to get it."  
  
I watch as he stands up and turns to Clint. I notice the look on his face, it's the same one Momma had when we got kidnapped.  
  
"We should head to the car, we'll probably see her on the way there," Clint says gathering our things, "Besides, it's almost time for Nathaniel's nap."  
  
I look at the watch Pops has on his wrist, it's no where near time for Nate's nap. I stand up and grab Pops hand, not wanting to get lost. We walk towards the car using the same path as earlier, I look around hoping to see signs of Momma but I don't.  
  
We get to the car and there's a piece of paper under the whipper, Clint grabs it and quickly reads it. He then hands it to Pops, who starts yelling in Russian.  
  
"What does it say," I ask hoping to get a peak at the note.  
  
"Get in the car," Pops says, opening the door for me, "We have to get back to base and talk to Tony." 


	13. What Year is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan wakes up in another cell at Hydra, this time is won't do what they want.

#  Running Away 

###  What Year is it? 

I wake up on the hard floor of a cell. I sit up slowly rubbing my neck where I was injected with whatever they used to knock me out. I look around the room and see a small bed in the corner. _Why did they put me in the corner farthest from it?_ I look around the room, _this looks familiar_. I look down and see blood stained clothes. I stand shakily and walk over to the bed and see the sheet covered in blood.  
  
"Look familiar," Malick says over the PA system, "We kept the sheets and your clothes from when our Asset raped you."  
  
_No._ I drop to the ground shaking. I burn the clothes I'm wearing and stand up in just my underwear. I walk over to the bed staring into the camera and burn the complete mattress.  
  
"You fucking sick perverted freak," I spit to the camera in Russian, "I'll make your death slow and painful, while your base watches me make a statement out of you."  
  
The door opens and three armed guards walk in. I smirk as one charges towards me. I quickly avoid his punch and grab his arm, engulfing him in flame. I slowly move towards the other two, hands still on fire. They both charge at me and I quickly throw them to the ground burning them in the process.  
  
I walk out of the open door making my way down the familiar halls, I'm about to make it into another room when I'm stopped in my tracks by a familiar voice.  
  
_Momma, where are you?_  
_Sweetheart? Is that you? Are you okay?_  
_Yeah, Momma, I'm safe. Pops is taking care of me. Tony can track you if you find a radio thingy and activate it._  
_Okay, you stay safe. You listen to Pops and if he leaves with the team. You take care of Nate and I'll be home soon._  
  
I see the base again and notice that Malick is standing in front of me and I'm being held by two guards in fireproof suits.  
  
"Was that Laura," he says taking a step closer to me, "She worried about you? How do you think she'll feel seeing you kill the Avengers?"  
  
I struggle against the hold of the men. I notice the glow of a screen over the shoulder of Malick, _I just have to get to that room and Tony will find me_. I push against the guys holding me so I'm now standing.  
  
"You fucking touch her I will kill you," I spit at him feeling the grip on my arms tighten.  
  
Malick moves his hand slightly and the men let go of me and walk away. He motions for me to follow and I do, we end up in the room that I need to be in.  
  
"You see this screen," he says pointing at one in the middle, "This screen has constant surveillance on your daughter. You betray us and in minutes she'll be shot down and it will be the only thing you'll see again."  
  
I stagger backwards at those words, I step into a counter and knock over a radio. I quickly jump down and pick it up flicking the switch to turn it on and place it on the counter again.  
  
I turn and walk back towards my cell knowing that I have to act like I'll do what they'll say.  
  
  
**Tony's Point of View**  
I sit in my lab staring at a screen looking for any radio transmission to appear in an abnormal area.  
  
"Sir, I just found something that might be of help," Jarvis says jolting me back into reality.  
  
"What is it," I ask looking at the screen and seeing a blinking red dot.  
  
"There is an abnormal radio signal in Crimea," the AI continues.  
  
"Get Bucky in here and the rest of the team," I say standing, "NOW, JARVIS!" 


	14. We Have To Act Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky leads the team into Malicks Hydra base in Crimea. He'll do anything for his daughter, even going into the belly of the beast.

#  Running Away 

###  We Have To Act Now 

I pace around Tony's lab as they all talk about taking their time, surveillance is key. I slam my fists onto the counter.  
  
"WE HAVE TO ACT NOW," I scream getting their attention, "We can stand here and make plans but they could be torturing her, or worse brainwashing her to kill us."  
  
"Buck, I know that you care for her," Steve says walking towards me, "We all do, but we have to make a plan so we all make it out of there together."  
  
The room stays quiet waiting for me to reply. I look over at Pietro and Wanda, they nod in response to what Steve just said.  
  
"Okay, what's the plan," I say defeated.  
  
***  
  
We fly in silence heading towards the coordinates of the base. I look at the picture in my hands, it's from the day Dylan told me and Laura about me being her father, I fold it in half and place it in the pocket over my heart.  
  
"We'll get out of here together," Clint says as he sits next me, "Laura will get both of her parents back. It's scary, first mission leaving your child at home."  
  
Clint pauses as Pietro stands next to him resting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's hard," he continues, "I remember my first one, came out of there with most of my hearing gone."  
  
We continue the rest of the way in silence. I stand up as we start to land, picking up my gun and wait for the back hatch to open.  
  
"We go in, find Dylan and get out," Steve says to the team, "We are here to save her. Bucky, you lead Clint and Pietro in, you look for any sign of Dylan. I'll lead Tony, Wanda and Natasha in, we're looking for files on other bases, what weapons they have, and if they have any other enhanced."  
  
We walk of the quinjet and split into our two teams. I lead Clint and Pietro in through an old service entrance that is rarely guarded. I sent Pietro in front looking around the base for Dylan.  
  
"She's in a cell at the end of this hall," he says when he got back, "She looks okay, but I didn't have much time to actually look."  
  
I turn and race down the hall towards the cell the Pietro told us about. I stand in front of the door and realize that I've stood on this side of the door 10 years ago, with the same person on the other side.  
  
"You okay," Pietro asks as he places Clint on the ground.  
  
"I've been here before," I whisper in Russian, "This is the base, actually the exact cell, where I-the other guy raped her."  
  
I slowly unlock the door and pull it open, her head lifts up from her hands. I see as her eyes lighten up at the sight of us. She runs towards me pulling me into her arms, engulfing me into a giant hug. I hug back picking her up, not realizing that I'm crying until she wipes away a tear as she looks into my eyes.  
  
"Dylan, you're okay," I say as I place her back on the ground.  
  
Seconds after I put her down she pulls my head down and kisses me. I pause for a moment not knowing what to do, I relax and kiss her back. We stand there in the doorway of the cell kissing for a few minutes until Pietro and Clint start to laugh.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Pietro says draping his arms around mine and Clint's shoulders. 


	15. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan, Pietro, Clint and Bucky make their way to meet up with the rest of the team and head back to the base when the truth comes out.

#  Running Away 

###  The Truth Comes Out 

We walk down the corridor and head towards the records room where Steve and everyone else was.  
  
"You're going to tell us everything we want to know," I hear Natasha say as we enter the room.  
  
I look at the chair she's talking to and see Gideon sitting there, I'm about to walk over to him when I'm knocked off balance by someone.  
  
"You're okay," Wanda says as she helps me back up to my feet.  
  
"Ahhh, you're back," Malick says noticing Bucky standing in the doorway.  
  
Before any of us have time to react, Bucky knocks Malick out of the chair and is on top of him wailing on Malick. Steve pulls Bucky off of Malick and keeps him on the other side of the room, Tony throws him back into a chair.  
  
"Nat, he's not going to tell us anything," Tony says walking towards us.  
  
"Let me try," I say looking at Malick, without waiting for a reply I walk over to him, "You sick son of a bitch are going to tell my friends what they want to know, you understand?"  
  
Natasha walks to my side and starts asking her questions again, Malick answers this time as blue smoke is twisting around him. I feel the team staring at me as this is the first time that I'm using my truth ability. After Natasha has gathered the information the team needed, I see her walk out of the room followed by everyone but Steve, Bucky and myself.  
  
"Buck, I don't normally support this," Steve says as he hands Bucky his gun back, "But make that bastard pay."  
  
Steve leaves the room leaving me and Bucky alone with Malick. The sneer grows on Malicks face, he's about to say something when I hear the loud bang of a gun. I look back to Malick and see his head go limp as the blood trickles down his chest.  
  
"Sorry," Bucky says holstering his gun, "I should have offered, but seeing him lock you in that cell again just pissed me off."  
  
I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his neck, "I couldn't have done it anyway." I say as he rest his forehead on mine, I close the distances between our lips quickly. I pull away and turn to walk out of the base with Bucky's arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Dylan," Clint says from behind me, "Isn't this your file?"  
  
I whip around quickly and knock the file out of his hands by accident. I look to the ground to where the file lays open, Clint leans down to pick up the file but abruptly stops. I notice his eyes focusing on the section listing my parents.  
  
"I-I'm your dad," Clint asks looking up at me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this Clint-hanger(get it cause the last line is from Clint).  
> I want to thank everyone that read this fic, it's my first time writing something like this and I never imagined such a great response to it. I will be writing a squeal to this picking up right where this left off, I really hope the people that have read this will be there when I start the next one.  
> Thank you again,  
> hawksilverforever.


End file.
